Destina Bella Cosa
by sexycowgirlchicka
Summary: My version of breaking dawn but it's my 1st fanfic so im just using it as a place to start. O and the rating is subjected to change at anytime. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Details

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Nope," I said. I let my lips pop on the _p_. "But let's get it over with anyway, it's not going to get any easier." I sighed as Edward put his arm around me and pulled me towards the door. We walked steps and he suddenly he spun me around to face him.

"Bella," he said as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Yes?" I breathed back, already feeling faint. _Breathe,_ I reminded myself.

"I love you," he said. I could feel him smiling as he pressed his lips to mine. It was that crooked smile I loved oh, so much.

"I know," I said, teasing him.

He pulled away much too early, as usual.

"Let's go," he said and opened the door. "Charlie" he called his voice only slightly louder than normal. I heard Charlie mumble something under his breath that sounded a lot like "_Go away!_ "

"Dad," I said, "we really need to talk to you…" Edward smiled as he listened to my heart pound.

"Alright, Alright, I'm coming." We heard him get up and he came to stand in front of me and Edward.

I took in a deep breath. "Dad, well, Edward and I have something to tell you." I said nervously, and then looked pointedly at Edward. He got the message.

"Charlie, I proposed to Bella and she said yes," he said confidently. Charlie's face turned a funny purple color. I hurried on.

"Dad, you said you wanted me to tell you if I was going to do anything drastic, well I'm telling you. I'm giving you the chance to walk me down the aisle. I'm not going to run off with Edward without saying goodbye. I'm not making the same mistake you and Mom did. I've thought this through. I was a little reluctant at first, but I love Edward and I know this is the right decision." I stopped as his face started returning to his normal color. He took a deep breath.

"You WILL finish college." he said. There was no room for compromise in his eyes.

"Yes Dad," I said. He smiled a little.

"Well at least you're not pregnant. Wait, are you?" he said suddenly.

"No Dad, this is not a last resort," I said.

"Good. I'll go peacefully on one condition then…" he said smiling a little. "You're telling Renee." They both laughed as I groaned.

It really wasn't all that bad telling Mom. Once she stopped shouting and telling me I was crazy, she actually sounded a little excited. She promised to be down a week before the wedding to help set things up. I was excited because this would be the last time I would be able to see her for a long time, if ever. No. I would not think of that now. I would think of the positives. Like how beautiful I was going to be, or how strong and fast I was going to be. Maybe even stronger than Edward. Maybe Stronger than _Emmett!! _I smiled at that idea.

As I started washing dishes, I couldn't help wonder what my powers would be (if I had any). What would I be able to do? Would Edward be able to read my mind after I was changed? Would I still be protected from Jane's power? I shuddered at the thought of Jane, as I did when I thought of any of the Volturi. I wonder if Alice was serious when she said we might pay a visit in a few months. I didn't want to see that child-like face ever again. But I knew I would have to if I wanted to keep any of my family from danger.

I started when I felt Edward's cool hands around my waist.

"Hello," he said as he kissed my neck.

"Hi," I laughed. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be hunting?" I said between kisses. "Not that I'm not glad you're here," I added as an afterthought.

"We just got back," he said as he pulled away. He laughed as my face slipped into a pout. "Alice wanted me to come get you and bring you to the house. She wants to do some more planning." I smiled knowing that she really wanted me to sit there and agree with everything she said. Maybe she would have the bridesmaids' dresses today. I couldn't wait to see what they looked like. "You're smiling!" Edward said, surprised. "You never smile when we talk about wedding plans. Are you finally excited about being my wife?" He asked teasingly. He didn't expect me to answer, but I did anyway.

"Yes!" I said, kissing him full on the mouth "You have no idea how excited I am, Edward. I'm getting _married!!"_ I laughed and leaned in to kiss him more passionately. His surprised lips met mine eagerly. Without breaking the kiss, he picked me up bridal style and ran out the door. I finally broke the kiss but even then I snuggled into his chest.

When we arrived at his house Alice was sitting on the porch, waiting. She ran up to us and looked at Edward.

"You are not allowed to hear this conversation. Emmet and Jasper are waiting a few miles away for you. Go play." He sat me down looking like a child who had just gotten his favorite toy taken away, and with a kiss on the cheek, he was gone. I sighed and turned to Alice. She looked excited. "Come on Rose and I want to talk to you." I was nervous now.

"Where's Esme?" I asked.

"Oh. Her and Carlisle are out hunting and then they're going somewhere for a special evening. We are having a sleepover. Actually it's more like a pre-bachelorette party. The real one is when your mom gets here. This is all cleared with Charlie but he wants you to call him tonight. Edward will be back later tonight and you will stay with him." She said smiling. Ok, now I was real nervous.

"And what are we going to do at this party?" I asked, thinking of my last sleepover at the Cullen's. Alice smiled.

"We are going to give you some advice." And before I even had the chance to argue, she picked me up and ran me upstairs.

To my extreme embarrassment the topic of our "party" was the wedding night. After Rosalie and Alice gave me about a thousand tips on how to be seductive, Alice brought out a shopping bag. A really big shopping bag. And God only knows what was in it.

It was quite obvious, really. The bag was packed slam full of the smallest and skimpiest lingerie, and several very tiny pairs of pajamas. There was one pair that I was supposed to wear tonight. They were pink, and lacy, and covered very little! I finally wore her down to a royal blue pair that covered more, but only slightly. The set consisted of a pair of shorts that came right below my butt and had a little butterfly on the back that was only slightly darker than the rest. You would have to look pretty close to notice it and a giggling Rosalie assured me Edward would defiantly notice it. That sent her and Alice into a fit of giggles. The tank top was the same shade of blue and had lace that went all the way across the top. The straps were also lacey. There was a silk robe that was also blue, but it was so sheer it was practically see through. It was very thin and came about an inch above my knees. When you tied it still was made so that it was V-neck. I had to admit, it was very pretty.

"You know," I said, "No matter how embarrassing this is, I actually like the pajamas. But there is one problem. Edward and I agreed to wait until we were married for sex and this is going to make it extremely difficult, for both of us. The outfit will make him kiss me very…passionately, and that will make it hard for me to resist him."

"Oh, don't worry. Once Edward sets his mind to something, it takes a lot more than this to change his mind." She said, gesturing to my outfit lying on the bed. "But if you were to wear this," she said reaching into the shopping bag, "things might be different." I gaped at what she pulled out.

It _was_ a pajama set. Barely. The top was very lacey around the boobs. But after that there was hardly any fabric at all. Right on each side of your stomach there was two strips of lace, but the rest of the top was a _very_ sheer material. The bottoms were also very lacey. They weren't even very much of them. They were panties! Oh my gosh! Where did Alice think I would wear these? Wait. Of course she knew where I would wear these. But still. She twirled them around so I could see the back. I was thankful that the bottoms weren't a thong at least. But I was curious about the top. Right the back was designed like a bra. It had about three little clips and that was it. Where the sheer fabric started, it was split down the middle. If it hadn't been so darn embarrassing I might have liked it.

"I thought it would be cool because of the back. It still gives Edward the experience of unfastening a bra while looking a million times better."

"What is that?!" I asked. I knew my face was blood red but I couldn't help but blush. She smiled and said,

"That is lingerie. You are going to wear it under your wedding dress. It is made to go under it. The lace is the exact same as on your dress. I should know since I picked out both. I know Edward would die, if he could, when he sees you in this." She looked ecstatic.

Rosalie grinned and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "I talked her out of getting him the matching one. I knew you would object to that. Besides, lingerie does NOT look good on guys. I should know." She giggled at that. So did Alice. I smiled and said to Rosalie,

"And for that I am forever grateful." I laughed. I was more exited now. Thanks to my friends. No my sisters. That is what they were. I got up and gave both of them a hug. Rose looked surprised, and Alice looked like she would be crying, if that were possible. "Thanks you guys. I don't know what I would do without you. They smiled back and returned the hug


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Plans With Alice And

"Bella, love, will you _please _tell me what you're thinking? It's driving me _crazy!"_ I immediately turned crimson. If he _ever_ found out what I was thinking, or dreaming for that matter… I shuddered at the thought of it.

Lately it seemed like I'd been dreaming the same thing every night. It usually involved Edward and I on a secluded beach and it was getting more R-rated every night. Ugh. It made me wish my wedding would hurry up and get here. I blushed again at the thought.

"Bella, _please! _You're driving me_ insane._ Please tell me what you're thinking." He gave me a pleading look and I blushed harder. "Bella if you don't tell me what you're thinking, I'll just assume it's something much worse than it really is. Besides, if we're going to get married soon, then you need to start being able to trust me with your thoughts. Please," he asked me once more, turning the full force of his eyes on me. There was no point in trying to resist him when he did that. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine! I was… I was thinking of us, on a secluded beach, alone…" My face turned a shade darker and I buried my face in his chest. To my surprise he chuckled.

"Bella, you don't need to be embarrassed by that. If it'll make you feel better, I think about it too. All the time. And if I could dream it would be about that. You have nothing to be embarrassed of, Bella. Trust me," he said as he tilted my face upward, and pressed his lips to mine.

I immediately lost all ability to think coherently. I opened my lips slightly. I was expecting him to pull away as usual, but I was wrong. He seemed to be just as eager as I was. He threw himself into the kiss with energy. As his cold hard lips pressed firmly against mine I realized that if we didn't stop this soon we wouldn't have to wait for a secluded beach. I came up for air.

"Edward," I gasped, "We need to stop befo-" I was cut off as his lips moved back to mine before going back to my neck.

"Bella please," he moaned against my neck. "I don't want to stop, I want you, now." And he threw himself into the kiss once again. "Please."

"Okay" I gasped, giving up trying to disagree with him. He was the only one I could think about now; no one existed except him and me. So I was startled when his phone buzzed. He just ignored it until it started to ring. He groaned and pulled away. That's when I noticed that the top two buttons on my shirt were unbuttoned. I blushed and fumbled to try to get them buttoned again as he flipped the phone open,

"Alice. What do you want?" he said into the phone. I suppressed a giggle. I had never seen him so disgruntled. I could here on the other end of the line, but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Fine," he mumbled into the phone. He handed it to me. I looked at him, confused. "She wants to talk to you. She says it's important." I frowned and took the phone from him.

"Yes, Alice. What do you want? I'm a little… busy."

"I know you're a little busy, and if you get anymore busy we'll have to dye your wedding dress from white to gold." I blushed, and Edward scowled. I was pretty sure I heard Emmet a' roaring with laughter in the back ground. I was mortified.

""What do you want, Alice?" I mumbled into the phone.

"Carlisle wants Edward to come with him and Esme to Alaska to visit the Denali clan and invite them to the wedding, since it _is_ his wedding. So I thought you could come over here and spend the weekend with us. What do you say?"

"It depends; will this involve make-up, hair products, or ridiculous clothes? Oh, or nail polish?" I asked, knowing how my last visits to the Cullen's had turned out.

"Actually, yes, it will, but you're coming anyway. We're going somewhere special, but don't worry, it doesn't require stilettos." I groaned. "Oh_ please _Bella! You won't regret it, I _promise." _ I sighed. I really was a sucker.

"Fine Alice, I'll come. You happy?"

"Oh, Bella! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!! You won't regret it!" She squealed into the phone. I thought I could make out Emmet shouting "Yes!" in the background, which worried me a little. I rolled my eyes.

"What time do you want me Alice? And what do I need to bring?" I asked her.

"Oh, you can come over when Edward does. And just bring your toothbrush and all that. You should know by now that you have your own wardrobe over here. Oh, and don't worry about Charlie, I'll take care of it." She laughed. I smiled, Alice could probably get Charlie to do anything.

"Alright, Alice. I'll be over there when Edward comes. That it?" I asked her, praying it was. "I don't think my still-beating heart can take anymore."

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny. Actually, I have the bridesmaids dresses ready. You can look at them when you get here." I felt the smile spread over my face. I looked over at Edward and saw he was smiling as well. He winked at me and I giggled. Wait. I giggled? Since when do _I_ giggle like a school girl?

"Bella? Are you even listening to me?" Alice asked me.

"Sure. Sure." I replied. That instantly wiped the smile off my face. "Alice, I've got to go," I told her, trying not to let my voice break. "I'll be over there in a little while. Bye." I hung up before she could say anything. I turned away from Edward, trying not to let him see the tears that were now spilling over onto my face. I knew it wouldn't work so I wasn't surprised when I felt his marble arms wrap around me.

"Oh Bella, he'll be okay. He'll be back. I promise he will. Why don't you call Seth and check on him," he told me. I nodded, not trusting my voice. He handed me his phone and I dialed the number.

"Hello?" I heard the voice on the other line say.

"Oh! Um, hey Leah, um, is Seth there? It's Bella." I told her. I never understood why Leah didn't like me. Sometimes it even seemed like she hated me. I guess it could be because, to her, I was so much like Sam.

"Oh, Bella. Hello. I guess you're calling to check on Jacob. You want me to tell Seth you called?" she asked. I couldn't help but notice it sounded like she'd been crying.

"Um, I won't be home until Monday, so can you just tell me what you know?" I asked her, wondering what she'd been crying about.

"I guess. We think he's somewhere in Canada. We don't really know where since the only coherent thoughts he's thought are about you," she said bitterly. I was surprised.

"Leah do you have any idea when he's coming home?" I asked her, aware how pleading my voice sounded.

"I only know he told Seth he'd come home and leave august 13th for your wedding if he comes home anytime soon. Why are you so worried? You and your _fiancé_ are the reason he's gone in the first place," she spat. "If it wasn't for you, he would've never left. He spent all his time thinking about you, talking about you, picturing you. Do you have ANY idea how annoying it is? It's like _I _was in love with you." Her voice was cracking now. "He barely even noticed anyone else. It's like the rest of the pack didn't even exist. It's like the rest of us didn't even matter. Do you have any idea how much that hurt some of us, to see him hurt like that? And me, I love him Bella! And he doesn't even notice me because he's too busy thinking about you. Even after all the hell you caused him, he still loves YOU!" She shouted and hung up.

Bella stared at the phone in shock. "Oh. My. God." I managed to mutter after a few seconds. "I-I never would have thought that she…" I trailed off.

"Well, that was interesting," Edward finally said. "Now why don't we go see Alice before she comes over here and drags you back to the house?" he said with a faint smile as he scooped me up and ran me over to the house.


End file.
